


Hell

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Rebirth.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

Severus woke with a hard lump in his throat; stubby fingers prodded at his neck. His last memory had been of green eyes, too wide and anxious to be Lily’s, but they’d been close enough. 

I’m dead, he thought. Dead, finally. 

But the floor was hard beneath his back, something sharp jabbing his thigh, and as he took a cautious sniff, careful not to arouse the attention of whoever or whatever was poking at him with ill-regard, he caught a whiff of dittany. 

He cracked his eyes open.

“Welcome back to the living.”

A fat chin bounced into view; the scent of whisky overpowered his nose. He felt his mouth moving, but only a whiny scratch was the result. 

“Shh…let the bezoar finish its work. You should know better, Severus.”

I’m dead, he thought. I’m dead, and this must be hell.

_-Fin-_


End file.
